


Some great characters reflect on their trauma and maybe existence around a campfire

by Nathanplayz115



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Night In The Woods (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt Edward Elric, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanplayz115/pseuds/Nathanplayz115
Summary: Izuku had no clue were he was. Why was everywhere he looked forest? Why is there some dude with a metal leg? (That is somehow shorter than him even though he looks a bit older than izuku) and some talking cat that doesn't have a quirk?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this was a great premise for a crossover story so I decided to do it. This is just a little teaser for now, mostly cause I'm not to confident in my dialogue writing yet but I'll get there. Also, first fic so please comment what you think.

Izuku was having a weird week to say the least. 

It started of fabulous, great, fantastic even with just a normal Monday. Went to school had English, then after that math along with modern hero art and then finishing off the day with hero training, pretty normal day right? 

It didn't last. 

Tuesday was also pretty normal for the most part as well he wasn't at his 100 percent in terms of how he felt, but I mean everyone has off days, it was normal. 

What he didn't expect was to wake up in a litteral forest come the third day off the week. It was very weird. What was even weirder was after about an entire hour of walking in a straight-ish line he came across someone his age that was somehow even shorter than him!  
He wasn't the type to put that much value into height but how can you be that short? Its very abnormal, especially considering that the person in question looks a bit older than him even. It was very uncomfortable on his end. 

Soon after that they found food in the form of a random table out in the middle of nowhere. As well as camping supplies as well as a backpack to carry it all in and other basic needs that could help them survive in this environment. 

Wednesday went very fast just more walking in the same direction, with the shorter person in tandem. Who had since come to discover his name. Edward elric, it baffled izuku more than he cared to admit. He spoke Japanese but he has a foreign name. When he asked him about it he said he didn't even know there was a language called English. This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder.  
Nope never mind it gets even weirder. 

they found a walking talking cat, but that isn't the weird part. He asked her if the resulting cat like-ness was from her quirk. Only to for her to ask what a quirk was. He was genuinely baffled. How could he get placed in this situation. Why him? 

Izuku needed answers. 

The dawn if Thursday. He was going to commence his plan. Talk to these people. All they've really spoken about thus far is their scheme to get out of these never-ending woods. It also wasn't just him that was confused by the presence of the cat... girl? (He couldn't tell) Edward also expressed his confusion towards the cat person in question,.at least it wasn't just him. Anyway, all its been thus far has been awkward conversations between one another anyway. He needed to get to the bottom of this. The dense forest, and the tables that had food on them, and the mysterious cat person, and the blonde guy with the metal leg...

WHY DOES HE HAVE A METAL LEG?


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku just had to do something, the atmosphere is so awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, new chapter. Hope that anyone that read the last one and my way of writing dialogue isn't too bad. Hopefully its a decent chunk bigger than the last one too.

How did izuku not notice he had a metal leg. It wasn't exactly weird for people to have them in this day and age but the concerning part was that he looked about a year or two older than Izuku was at best. Even weirder was that the prosthetic doesn't look at all like any of the robotic Arms or legs that he's used to seeing on various different heroes. 

There was most definitely a confusing story behind that, probably a very painful one too that would dig up one to many memories. He didn't want to think about it. 

Izuku decided while they were walking to go forward and start a conversation. If he doesn't do this now, they'll be giving each other awkward glances and only exchanging one word sentences for a lot longer than he is comfortable with. 

But how do you start the conversation?  
He was very serious. Its so awkward and combined with the fact that he didn't exactly have a way with words made it a lot harder. Even with his current friends, they for the most part either started with the friend in question taking initiative and talking to izuku or him getting excited in the heat of the moment like with Todoroki, sometimes some of the fellow hero students even let him mumble and said that they didn't really mind him talking. 

So it never really was him who started things and now he has too. Jesus this is hard, especially with completely new people. 

He tried to get some sort of conversation going, so he put any sort of social awkwardness away for a minute and tried to ask "How are you guys doing?" An audible gulp followed 

Only to get a half hearted sigh from what he thought was the both of them, for them to then say "fine". With faces that screamed " I don't care" 

This was very hard. He had to do something now, something that could get rid off this spine tinglingly awkward atmosphere. Something that might be able to put them on the right foot. Oh that's it. 

He faced the cat... person?"Where are you from? I assumed you would of been from where I'm from and the reason that you look like that was you're quirk but you don't even know what a quirk is. So how could you develop all the features of a cat when-" He was abruptly could short by the cat. 

" whoa, hold on there man! I can only keep up with so many words at once. First off the person you have the pleasure of having in front of you is the mae borowski at your service!" She paused and looked around and only found a rather dim, uninterested look from the boys that surrounded her. "No? Okay well I thought I would give it a try. First impressions matter a lot you know. To answer your question though, where I'm from everyone is like this, not all cats but also bears, birds, alligators, foxes and just all other types of people. From where I'm standing YOU'RE the weird one and I don't know what a quirk is. Do you mind lettin' me in on what that means greenie?" 

Izuku couldn't help but flush at the impromptu nickname, but continued nevertheless. "My name is Midoriya Izuku as well by the way, sorry for not introducing myself before asking you that, but a quirk is the newest evolution in the human species, it is the superhuman ability or superpower that each individual human has unique to them, things super strength or telekinesis are some simple examp-" 

"No thats scientificly impossible!" 

Turns out that as Izuku recited the textbook definition for a quirk word for word, the long haired blonde teens mouth was gaping as soon as the word superhuman left his mouth. He was really starting to curse his luck two different people that were from two different realities or worlds than him, REALLY! He had honestly thought that after his honest surprise at his metal leg and how he had it at such a young age that at least he came from is earth, where there was proficient enough prosthetics. He was also very annoyed that he had just got interrupted twice but don't tell anyone he felt that way. 

"That just isn't possible with what humans are made up of biologically, there are some things that are possible of the natural word. Like with science and alchemy you could manipulate the molecules in the air to create a flame like mustang or manipulate the water in a persons body to freeze them like the water alchemist, but feats of super strength or that of telekinesis are impossible." 

Now that was news to izuku, alchemy? He always thought that it was an art used in European folktales and urban legends but nothing that had concrete backing towards anything like what the short boy had described. Certainly nothing that in any way pertained to that of science. He was intrigued. What was alchemy? He would have to ask Edward more about the art(?) Later. 

"Well I have to admit, I really want to talk more about quirks and whatever alchemy is I think we need to just make sure we're on the same page first." 

"So you're saying by some manner of something, like an alternate reality, or timeline, or universe. We are for some reason in this netherworld place, for some reason or other and are now conversing."  
Edward summed up what midoriya was taking way to long to explain really well but its not his fault that there was something else interesting to go on a tangent about every 20 seconds about the multuverse theory, god he needs to get better with the whole rambling and mumbling thing. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a "Weird, this is confusing" while mae scratched the pink dyed fur atop her head. 

" but if I'm gonna be stuck here for a while then we at least gotta talk about stuff!" The carefree girl spoke as if it was more than necessary to do so, but weren't they all doing that already? 

"What would you suggest we should talk about mae?" 

"How about we start off by talking bout what we were doing before we got sucked into this place?" The catgirl sounded excited to get to know new people. 

Before anything else could be said izuku quickly stated " I'm going last." He didn't mind going in any order really but he wanted to get to know them first, as he was curious and that he would have to say that he he went to UA a hero school, that would cause questions that he would have to answer, which he didn't mind but would rather save the boring explaining for last. 

"Okay then, Well I volunteer to go first, I was about to go to work at the snack falcon, which is the convenience store towards the back of town. I took over the role after one of my best friends cause I'm trying to get back into college and am saving along with my parents. Greg, the best friend in question, moved away with his boyfriend, who's name is Angus. I swung by the ole' pickaxe which is a DIY type shop that my other friend Bea works at, said hello and walked outside to, BAM! Then I'm here." She looked around to the boys that had rather neutral expressions, she wondered why they didn't say anything.   
"So? Why are you guys being so quiet?"   
Midoriya realised that he was maybe a little to focused on thinking about something so small. "How old are you Mae?" 

"I'm about 21 now, why?" 

"Wow, I had absolutely now clue you could pass for being 18, maybe even younger than that." Edward exclaimed. 

Izuku quickly followed up "yeah I also thought you were in your late teens which is why I was surprised at you going to work and all that. Are the only differences in where you come from being the whole, animal people thing?" 

Mea was honestly surprised at the misconceptions that the boys had of her, but also its not like her mental age has changed much over the years either. She feels as if she got more mature though, she hopes so at least. 

"Well thanks for the compliment guys! And to answer your question yeah where i come from is pretty normal, but how can we even decide whats normal cause normal is going to be different for all of us?" 

Izuku swiftly replied " yeah that is true but because of that we're just going to have to say the most obvious things each of our worlds have, also state your age when you start saying how you got here Edward, I'm 16 by the way." 

"Alright" Edward started. "Well I'm 17, and honestly, there's not much interesting to say, I had a normal day and then went to sleep, and woke up in the woods to someone slapping me repeatedly." 

Izuku nervously chuckled 

"Sorry! I didn't really know what to do and I've only ever seen someone else wake a person up before so... yeah" There was an awkward silence. 

He tried to move on as fast as possible "Well I go to school so I went there and was pretty tuckered out after my final lesson which was hero training." 

"What." Mea said 

"Hero training, I go to a hero school." 

"Awwwww I would love to be a hero if that was an option were I'm from, imagine it! Mae borowski the knife in the night, the woman to be reckoned with, THE crime deterrent." Her words were practicly brimming with excitement as she jumped up and down. 

"Yeah due to the emergence of quirks, suoervillians started appearing and in response to that people became heroes. Soonafter, hero schools came into existence" 

"OhmygodIwanttobeaherosobad" mae excitedly zoomed through the sentence while her hands were over her cheeks. 

While the blonde haired teen was still pondering even the impact quirks could have on people, he noticed the sun was setting. "Guys, we should probably just set up camp for the night, we can talk more around the fire" 

"Alright" midoriya replied 

Time to get some firewood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again. As usual, any feedback, criticism or spelling corrections are very much appreciated. Don't forget what I said about character recommendations to add as well. I may or may not already have two characters in mind. Heehee.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter we'll have these guys actually talk to to one another so hopefully that will be good. Other than asking for criticism if you want you can leave character suggestions for me to add them to the fic(the reason i set the fuc up like this tbh) Only gonna actually put them in if I agree that they would be a welcome edition and I actually have read or watched what they're in though.
> 
> Ps I will edit out any spelling mistakes if I notice them or you tell me about them, thanks for reading :)


End file.
